A More Pain
by RaihanSofyan
Summary: Summary : untuk mencintaimu saja aku tidak tahu caranya, saat aku berusaha untuk menjadi pria yang kau cintai, mengapa kau pergi? Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu, Sakura! Cerita tentang ke dua cinta yang rumit. RnR minna? :D


_Summary : untuk mencintaimu saja aku tidak tahu caranya, saat aku berusaha untuk menjadi pria yang kau cintai, mengapa kau pergi? Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu, Sakura!_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : typo, kecepetan, OOC maybe, dll.

Rate : T

A More Pain.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna~!

Normal POV

Pagi sangat cerah, udara segar yang masuk dari jendela di kamar Sasuke ini membuat sang pemilik kamar pun ikut tersenyum terpejam merasakan betapa segarnya angin pagi walau sudah lewat dari kata 'Pagi'.

Sasuke melihat gadis cantik yang berpakaian putih sedang menata meja di kamarnya ini, melihatnya dengan hangat dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke memandang gadis bermahkota soft pink itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sedang menata meja Sasuke.

"Apa ibu bercerita sesuatu padamu tentangku?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Cerita? Kurasa tidak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"He~ kau curang merahasiakan sesuatu padaku!" ucap Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jika kau seperti itu aku jadi ingin menciummu Sakura," ucap Sasuke menyeringai penuh kesenangan.

"Hei, kau tak boleh melakukan itu padaku!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki, bukankah itu sah saja jika hanya sekedar ciuman?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tetap tidak boleh, Sasuke-kun! Aku ini doktermu, tak baik berbuat seperti itu kepada doktermu sendiri Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Dokter maupun tidak aku akan tetap melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ah~ kau ini." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dengan mengelus rambut raven milik Sasuke itu.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum dengan perlakuan Sakura, moment bahagia mereka memang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari ingatan kedua manusia ini, Sasuke sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis pink seumurannya ini.

Sasuke tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien, Sasuke juga tahu dia tak pantas bersanding di samping Sakura menjadi kekasih Sakura, sungguh itu membuatnya malu karena Sasuke bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Sakura.

Memang Sasuke punya apa yang dapat dia banggakan di hadapan gadis berambut soft pink ini? Jaman sekarang cinta tak dapat membuat orang bahagia tanpa harta disampingnya. Negara Jepang ini sangat keras dan ketat, ekomomi negara ini sangat terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia.

Seorang Sakura Haruno untuk apa menjadi istri maupun kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan ini?

Memang clan Uchiha sangat terkenal akan kekayaannya yang berlimpah, tapi Sasuke tak akan menganggap harta itu miliknya, karena itu memang bukan miliknya tetapi milik orang tuanya.

"Sini ku periksa jangtungmu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang sudah memegang testoskopnya. Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura, membuka bajunya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura sedikit merona melihat dada bidang dari pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu repot membuka bajumu itu. Dengan memakai baju saja aku sudah bisa mendengar detak jantungmu." Ucap Sakura yang sweat drop melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya membantu mu saja agar lebih mudah memeriksa jantungku." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau ini, sungguh aku selalu kalah jika berdebat denganmu ya." Ucap Sakura ikut tersenyum dan memeriksa dan langsung memeriksa detak jantung milik pemuda raven bernama Sasuke ini.

Pagi itu keadaan di rumah Uchiha Sasuke ini masih baik-baik saja di antara mereka, keduanya tak pernah menyangka akan terjadinya malam yang akan datang.

"Sasuke-kun, jantungmu baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu kau akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Sakura menaruh testoskop.

"Tidak! Aku masih sakit. Sangat sangat sangat sakit. Karena itu Sakura, kau harus merawatku terus!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada manjanya.

"Ehh~? Tidak bisa Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura berdecak pinggang.

"Harus bisa." Ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Hm, Baiklah kita bikin konsukuensi saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Konsukuensi? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hadiah? Apa aku bisa memilih hadiah itu sendiri Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Um, tentu Sasuke-kun. Karena itu kau harus sembuh," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku akan cepat sembuh," ucap Sasuke dengan semangat dan tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Dengan itu aku bisa dengan cepat meminta hadiahku darimu." Lanjut Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Hn, rahasia. Kau juga akan tahu cepat atau lambat Sakura." Ucap Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"He~? Kau curang lagi Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sengaja tidak menggunakan fiksi '-kun' nya itu.

"Ha! Kau tak memanggil aku dengan fiksi '-kun' Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan melasnya.

"Biarin." Ucap Sakura menoleh kearah lain.

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan cemberut.

"Ah~ kau sungguh manja." Ucap Sakura mencubit pipi tirus sedikit tembam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak manja Sakula!" ucap Sasuke yang susah bicara karena pipinya ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Haha, jika seperti ini kau sangat lucu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya cemberut karena di goda oleh Sakura.

"Sakura~" ucap Sasuke dengan manja.

'Semoga kau dan aku selalu seperti ini selamanya, Sakura.' Batin Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

Mereka tertawa bahagia, Sasuke sangat senang jika berada di samping Sakura. Dulu tanpa Sakura, dia seperti orang gila karena gangguan emosionalnya.

Sasuke sering menyakiti keluarganya, kadang dia berubah menjadi Sasuke yang beremosional sangat tinggi, menghancurkan barang – barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Saat sadar, Sasuke menangis ketakutan karena melihat keadaan yang membuatnya gila akibat perbuatannya yang dia sendiri tidak ia mengerti.

Tapi jika berada disamping Sakura, dia tidak memikirkan hal lain selain kesenangan bersama Sakura. Hidupnya berubah total semenjak 3 bulan lalu sakura datang menjadi dokter emosionalnya.

Sasuke tidak menjadi Sasuke yang pemarah lagi, Sasuke juga tidak menjadi yang mudah mengamuk tanpa kendali lagi, Sasuke sudah tidak menjadi Sasuke yang gampang menangis setelah itu. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke menjadi Sasuke yang gembira dan ceria, Sasuke yang sering tersenyum dan tertawa.

Itu semua karena Sakura. Hanya karena seorang gadis bermahkota pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sasuke takluk.

Malam hari tiba, dengan seperti biasa Sasuke masih saja tersenyum dengan memandang Sakura yang berjalan balik kesana kemari dengan tatapan hangatnya.

Melihat tubuh mungil yang indah dan wajah yang sempurna itu membuat Sasuke selalu tersenyum memandanginya.

Dengan duduk di ranjangnya Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa berjalan kesana kesini dengan berwajah bingung seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura kelabakan.

"Ah? Um.. tidak, haha tidak apa – apa Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mengoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya mengisyaratkan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Bohong." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Hah~ kau ini. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu kabar dari Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Kabar? Kau akan pergi malam ini?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura intens.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura yang kaget melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya.

"Hah~ Karena kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menghelah nafasnya.

"Ah, Hn." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget bukan main.

"Heh? Ta-tapi-" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin kau disampingku." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya menunjukkan wajah melasnya kearah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura kecil tapi tetap terdengar oleh kedua orang berbenda gender yang sedang bertatapan dalam keadaan hening.

Truutt truut truut truut~

Bunyi suara handphone milik gadis berambut soft pink ini berdering.

"Oh, Gaara-kun meneleponku." Ucap Sakura dengan gembira.

"Eh? Kau senang sekali Sakura." Ucap Sasuke cemberut.

'Padahal moment indah untuk kami malam ini hampir saja terjadi.' Batin Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Halo? Gaara-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengangkat telepon dari Gaara dan menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Ketemuan? Bisa. Kau ingin dimana?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat gembira dari raut wajahnya.

"Oii, Sakura." Balas Sasuke merasa bosan.

"Um, aku bisa." Ucap Sakura tersenyum bahagia karena seseorang di sebrang teleponnya.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu membuat Sasuke melihat tak suka. Melihat Sakura dalam – dalam seperti macam yang sedang melihat mangsanya.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan kesana, bye Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senangnya menutup teleponnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Oh, ini aku telah buat janji dengan Gaara-kun. Maaf Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku harus pergi, besok pagi aku akan sudah disini." Ucap Sakura mengambil tasnya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah turun dari ranjangnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Gaara – kun, jadi aku harus-" ucap Sakura yang terpotong.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI SAKURA! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HARUS DISAMPINGKU!" teriak Sasuke yang berlari kearah Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke atas ranjang Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura yang baru saja kaget karena teriakan Sasuke itu.

Jika disini sudah ada orang tua Sasuke, pasti Sakura akan ditolong, tapi orang tuanya sedang bekerja dan belum pulang!

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU SAKURA!" ucap Sasuke yang kembali dengan emosionalnya yang tak tekontrol ini.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang sudah di bawah tindihan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berusaha membuka baju Sakura, dan Sakura juga terus berusaha memberontak dari aksi Sasuke ini.

"DIAM!" teriak Sasuke lagi dengan menampar Sakura.

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir gadis pink yang berada di bawahnya ini dengan ganasnya, Sakura terus memberontak dan menangis karena kesakitan akibat tamparan Sasuke.

"Jangan Sasuke-kun, hiks." Ucap Sakura yang sudah berhasil terlepas dari ciuman ganas Sasuke.

Tapi malang, Sasuke malah memindahkan ciumannya di leher jenjang Sakura membuat kiss mark di leher mulus Sakura ini.

Sakura meringis kesakitan karena lehernya di gigit oleh Sasuke, dia mencoba mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke tersadar dan melihat Sakura tak percaya, Sakura menangis ketakutan dengan tangan yang mencoba menutupi baju setengah terbuka yang menampilkan sedikit branya.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak percaya melihat Sakura.

"Kau jahat Sasuke!" ucap Sakura yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang menangis ketakutan seperti itu, dan tak disangka Sasuke juga sudah menangis.

'Apa ini karena ulahku lagi?' batin Sasuke.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura dengan cepat, Sasuke menuruni tangan dengan buru – buru, karena terlalu cepat Sasuke terjatuh dari tangga.

"Ukh," ringgis Sasuke kesakitan karena tadi.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, Sasuke tahu dia masih belum boleh mengendarai mobil karena dia sudah lama tak mengendarainya.

Hanya karena ingin menyusul Sakura untuk meminta maaf kepadanya dan berjanji kalau dia akan sembuh dengan cepat, cara apapun untuk melakukan itu Sasuke akan melakukannya demi Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah mengendarai mobil dengan menangis, menuju tempat yang dia dan Gaara ingin kunjungi lebih tepatnya dia dan Gaara ketemuan.

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengejar Sakura dengan mengendarai mobil juga, dengan pakaian seadanya dia memasuki mobil. Menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak gas dengan cepat, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan seatbelt karena terburu – buru.

'Sakura, maafkan aku.' Batin Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan air mata.

Dengan ngebut Sasuke menyelak mobil – mobil yang sedang berada di depannya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun melihat mobil Sakura, tapi naas lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

Sakura telah melewati perempatan lampu merah itu, karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak, Sasuke meng-gas mobilnya dengan cepat.

Ciiitt.. brakk! Dukk!

Bunyi tabrakan beruntun pun terjadi karena Sasuke menyelak lampu merah, hanya mobil Sasuke yang terguling berulang kali membuat Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya tak sadarkan diri dan luka parah. Mobilnya terbalik dengan sempurna.

Tapi Sasuke masih bertahan dengan keadaannya hanya untuk mengucapkan "Ma..af Sa..kura, a..ku ber-janji.. akan ce..pat semb..uh." ucap Sasuke yang menangis dengan keadaan parah seperti ini.

Dengan mata terpejam, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian rombongan orang mengelilinginya, mendekatinya, ingin menolongnya.

'Aku bodoh karena telah membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku.' Batin Sasuke yang akhirnya pingsan.

Akhirnya polisi dan ambulance yang entah siapa yang memanggilnya datang menuju Sasuke, mereka mengevakuasi Sasuke dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sedangkan Sakura terus melajukan mobilnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke kecelakaan. Sakura mengelap air matanya agar tak terlihat kusut di depan Gaara.

Sampai di cafe tempat mereka ketemuan, Sakura menyisir rambutnya memberikan polesan bedak dan lipstik untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya akibat ulah Sasuke.

Sakura turun dari mobil dengan wajah yang di paksakan untuk tersenyum, masuk ke dalam cafe mencari sosok pria yang dia tunggu – tunggu. Dan akhirnya ketemu, terlihat Gaara yang sedang duduk menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Ah, Gaara-kun?" ucap Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan berjalan menuju tempat Gaara.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura akhirnya duduk di depan Gaara.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Ucap Gaara tersenyum kepada Sakura, senyuman itu membuat Sakura senang.

"Hn, Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Sakura mengambil menu makanan.

"Belum, aku menunggumu untuk memesan bersama." Ucap Gaara yang juga mengambil menu makanan.

Gaara menunjukkan tangannya mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk datang, akhirnya salah satu dari pelayan itu datang.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau ingin apa Sakura?" lanjut Gaara menyingkar sedikit menu makanannya dari wajahnya untuk melihat Sakura.

"Aku pesan steak ayam saja, minumnya jus cherry." Ucap Sakura dengan melihat Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku sama dengannya ya," ucap Gaara menyerahkan menu makanannya.

"Baik, pesanan sudah kami tulis. 2 steak ayam dan 2 jus cherry, permisi." Ucap pelayan itu mengambil menu makanan dari tangan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hn," ucap Gaara sekilas.

Gaara melihat Sakura, wajah Sakura seperti termenung tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ah? Tidak apa – apa Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Benar? Wajahmu sepertinya kurang sehat Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Tidak kok, sungguh." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, melihat senyuman itu Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kotak merah yang ada di kantong jas-nya.

"Sakura, aku-" ucap Gaara menunduk.

"Hm? Kenapa Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang menunduk.

"Sakura, Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Gaara to the point.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat di sekolah tinggi kedokteran, aku kagum denganmu karena kau bisa lulus dengan menjadi dokter muda. Wajahmu membuatku selalu memikirkanmu tiap malam, saat itu saat kau lulus sesungguhnya aku ingin menyatakan cintaku, tapi-" ucap Gaara gugup dengan menunjukkan cincin dalam kotak merah itu.

"Tapi-"

"Gaara-kun.." ucap Sakura tak percaya, inilah yang Sakura tunggu – tunggu.

"Aku bersedia, Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura menangis dengan memegang bibirnya.

"Heh?" Gaara tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sejak itu, tapi aku hanya seorang perempuan yang tak tahu harus bagaimana." Ucap Sakura.

"He~ Sakura, kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Hn, Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Sakura melihat Gaara, tapi yang muncul hanya banyangan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

Sakura merasa nyeri pada dadanya, dan langsung mengusap air matanya kembali tersadar melihat Gaara yang tersenyum, Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Sasuke!" teriak kedua orang tua mereka yang baru sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke tepatnya di ruang UGD.

"Tenang ibu, Sasuke sedang masa operasi. Sasuke mengalami luka parah di wajahnya," ucap Itachi yang sedang menunggu. Itachi langsung datang kesini karena mendapatkan telepon dari orang lain melalui handphone Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa kecelakaan Itachi? Kenapa dia bisa menggunakan mobil?" tanya Mikoto menangis di pelukan Itachi.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tahu ibu. Aku juga baru datang," ucap Itachi mengelus punggung ibunya.

"Memang Sakura tak menjagannya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn, tidak tahu. Aku sudah mencoba menelepon Sakura, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Sasukee!" tangisan Mikoto terdengar.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, berdoa saja semoga operasi Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap Fugaku.

"Hn, aku percaya dia anak yang kuat. Jadi tenanglah bu," ucap Itachi.

'Selamatkan Sasuke, tuhan. Beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.' Batin Itachi yang bersedih dengan kondisi Sasuke.

45 menit kemudian keluar seorang dokter dari ruang UGD yang tadi menangani operasi Sasuke.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Anakku baik-baik saja kan, dokter?" tanya Mikoto yang masih dengan keadaan bersedih.

"Tenang dulu, operasi kami berhasil, Sasuke berhasil kami selamatkan." Ucap Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tuhan." Ucap ketiga anggota keluarga itu dengan gembira.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sasuke sedang koma, satu hal lagi. Kedua saraf matanya terputus karena benturan yang sangat kuat, kami tidak bisa mengoperasi bagian mata itu karena tanggungannya adalah nyawa Sasuke. Sasuke mangalami kebutaan permanent." Ucap Dokter itu lagi.

"Sasukee!" Mikoto menangis lagi tak percaya.

Fugaku pun terlihat menangis, ini pertama kalinya melihat ayah yang cuek luar biasa itu menangis karena Sasuke. Itachi juga ikut menangis karena adik satu – satunya mengalami cobaan yang sangat begitu berat di usia 23 tahun ini.

Sakura yang baru sampai dirumahnya membuka ponselnya, melihat list panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi, melihat nama itu Sakura teringat akan Sasuke. Sakura memegang keras handphonenya seakan takut kembali kerumah itu lagi.

'Jangan berikan hal itu lagi, tuhan.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura menangis, dia sudah terbebas dari Sasuke dan menerima lamaran dari Gaara yang dia tunggu – tunggu, seharusnya dia senang mendengarnya. Tapi hatinya begitu sakit mengingat Sasuke, sungguh dia kecewa dengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang menangis dan berusaha menjauhi Sasuke untuk beberapa waktu di kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang terbaring koma dan berusaha cepat sembuh demi menemui Sakuranya lagi.

2 minggu kemudian Sasuke sadar dari komanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa, dunia begitu gelap, dia takut akan kegelapan, matanya di perban.

"IBUUU! ITACHIII! AYAHH! SAKURAAA!" teriak Sasuke yang mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya meraba – raba sekitarnya.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Ibu ada disini, itachi dan ayah sedang bekerja." Ucap Mikoto yang senang sekaligus sedih melihat Sasuke yang baru sadar dan meringis ketakutan karena buta.

"Nyalakan lampunya ibu, aku takut gelap." Ucap Sasuke memegang tangan Mikoto.

"Sasuke.. hiks, sabarlah nak." Ucap Mikoto memeluk Sasuke.

"Ibu? Kenapa kau tak menyalakan lampunya, aku takut kegelapan ibu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maafkan ibu Sasuke, ibu tak bisa berbuat apa – apa." Ucap Mikoto dengan menangis di pundak anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di pelukan ibunya.

"Kau mengalami kebutaan di matamu Sasuke, yang sabarlah. Ibu akan selalu disampingmu, jangan merasa takut." Ucap Mikoto memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bu-buta? Aku buta bu? Kenapa? KENAPA!" emosi Sasuke menjadi – jadi, Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya menangis, mencoba menenangkannya.

Mikoto begitu sakit melihat Sasuke yang menderita, belum sembuh dengan penyakit emosionalnya itu dia sudah di tambah penyakit lagi? Kapan cobaan itu akan berakhir untuk Sasuke? Ibu mana yang tidak akan merasakan sakit juga saat melihat anaknya menderita?

"Mana Sakura bu? Sakura dimana? Aku harus ketemu dengannya, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku telah menyakitinya bu, aku ingin bertemu Sakura bu. Sakura dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi mencoba tenang.

"Maaf Sasuke hiks, Sakura telah mengundurkan diri menjadi doktermu." Ucap Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Sakura tidak mau berada di sampingku lagi, aku ini sungguh bodoh!' batin Sasuke.

Tubuhnya bergetar dalam diam, Mikoto langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, hiks. Ibu yang akan selalu menjagamu, hiks." Ucap Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Ibu, bantu aku agar cepat sembuh. Aku ingin menunjukan pada Sakura bahwa aku bisa sembuh di hadapannya. Aku ingin menjadi lelaki sempurna untuknya, bu." Ucap Sasuke membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Sasuke.. Hn, ibu akan selalu membantumu, nak. Selalu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn, Terima kasih ibu." Ucap Sasuke yang menunduk di bahu Mikoto.

Walau dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke selalu menunjukan sisi dewasanya. Sasuke selalu berusaha sembuh untuk tidak emosional lagi, tak menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Belajar agar terbiasa dengan matanya.

Menjadi kuat demi bertemu Sakura kembali, demi gadis yang belum sempat dia nyatakan cinta itu. Sasuke selalu yakin pada dirinya kalau Sakura akan kembali padanya.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke sedih dengan mata butanya ini. Padahal dia ingin memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya, melihat dia cemberut, dan segala hal tentangnya. Dia ingin melihatnya sungguh Sasuke ingin melihatnya, karena itu dia bersabar untuk menunggu Sakura sampai kembali.

5 tahun kemudian, suara berisik di rumah sakit ini begitu terdengar di kuping Sakura, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang, tubuhnya sedikit meninggi.

"Ibu~!" ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearah Sakura.

"Oh, anak ibu sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sakura yang menggendong anak yang berumur 4tahun.

"Sangat senang ibu, Rin bermain dengan teman – teman baru di TK." Ucap Rin yang merupakan anak dari Gaara dan Sakura ini.

"Baguslah, ayah mana?" tanya Sakura menurunkan Rin dari gendongannya.

"Mencariku, Sakura?" ucap Seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Gaara-kun! Kau membuatku kaget saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Hm, kau semakin cantik saja Sakura." Ucap Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hari ini ada tugas apa yang di berikan seniormu itu?" tanya Gaara yang menggendong Rin.

"Tidak, tidak ada tugas. Hanya saja aku berfikir untuk mengunjungi pasien lamaku." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Ibu mau pergi kerumah paman pasien? Rin boleh ikut?" tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Hm, boleh Rin. Paman pasien itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mengelus pipi Rin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengunjunginnya. Salam untuk Sasuke ya, Sakura." Ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Kau selalu baik padaku," ucap Sakura tersenyum juga.

"Hn, pergilah. Sudah hampir sore. Aku juga akan ke kantor," ucap Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

"Hn, ayo Rin. Kita kerumah paman Sasuke." Ucap Sakura memegang tangan mungil Rin.

"Hum, ayo." Ucap Rin bersemangat.

'Seperti apa kau sekarang, Sasuke. Aku jadi merindukanmu,' batin Sakura yang melangkah kearah luar rumah sakit.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumah lama yang dulu sering dia kunjungi, perasaannya sungguh gugup sekian lama dia tak melihat Sasuke.

'Pasti Sasuke sudah mempunyai istri yang lebih cantik dariku. Aku jadi benar – benar penasaran.' Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Ibu, paman pasien itu seperti apa?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"Namanya Sasuke, Rin. Paman Sasuke itu sangat baik, lalu dia tampan dan murah senyum." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Ibu, kapan ibu mengenal paman Sasuke itu?" tanya Rin.

"Saat itu ibu adalah dokternya, dulu dia sakit, jadi ibu yang merawatnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Paman Sasuke itu sakit apa bu?" tanya Rin lagi yang membuat Sakura terdiam, lalu detik berikutnya tersenyum.

"Paman Sasuke mempunyai penyakit tentang emosionalnya, kadang dia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya, Rin." Ucap Sakura.

"Paman Sasuke jahat tidak bu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Tidak kok, paman Sasuke sangat baik." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

'Ya, kau sungguh begitu baik Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke yang terbilang besar itu, Sakura merasa gugup. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok tok tok..

"Rumah paman Sasuke sungguh besar ya bu." Ucap Rin memandang sekitar.

"Iya, Rin." Ucap Sakura mengelus rambut Rin.

Treekk..

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang peremuan cantik berambut ungu sebahu ini.

'Wah, cantiknya. Apakah ini istri dari Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura memandang wajah perempuan di depannya.

"Ano, apakah Sasuke-kun ada didalam? Aku Sakura, dokter lamanya." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Sakura? Jadi kau perempuan yang biasa Sasuke sebut itu." Ucap perempuan ini memandang Sakura.

'Apa dia tak suka melihatku berada disini ya?' batin Sakura.

"Aku hanya sekedar dokter lamanya kok, tidak yang lain. Sungguh," ucap Sakura.

"He? Kenapa? Memang wajahku terlihat tak suka ya?" tanya perempuan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Ha?! Bukankah kau istrinya Sasuke? Ku kira kau cemburu padaku." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Istri Sasuke? Menikah dengannya saja aku tidak pernah. Perkenalkan aku Konan, istri dari Uchiha Itachi. Kakak ipar Sasuke," ucap Konan menjulurkan tangannya.

"A-ah, istri Itachi-nii kah. Kukira istri Sasuke-kun, maaf sudah salah paham. Aku Sabaku no Sakura, ini Sabaku no Rin." Ucap Sakura yang masih di depan pintu.

"Masuklah, Sasuke sudah menunggumu." Ucap Konan yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Menunggu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau temui saja, dia selalu duduk di sana menunggumu." Ucap Konan membuat hati Sakura perih.

'Sasuke-kun, menungguku?' batin Sakura.

"Ibu, mana paman Sasuke itu?" tanya Rin menarin tangan ibunya.

"Ikut aku Sakura. Biar ku tunjukan," ucap Konan berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela." Ucap Konan menunjuk kearah pria yang sedang duduk.

'Sasuke-kun..' batin Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Namanya Sakura," ucap Konan yang sedikit berteriak.

'Sakura? Dia kembali.' Batin Sasuke.

Seperti slow motion, Sasuke membalikan wajahnya kearah suara berasal. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat perubahan Sakura dia tetap senang bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau datang?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit dari bangkunya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit kesulitan untuk bangkit Sakura langsung berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Biar ku bantu Sasuke-kun." Suara itu yang selalu Sasuke rindukan, dia bahagia bisa mendengarnya lagi.

"Sakura, aku senang kau bisa kembali." Ucap Sasuke yang meraba – raba wajah Sakura.

'Dia, kenapa? Sasuke-kun seperti tidak melihatku.' Batin Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sudah menunggumu Sakura, aku yakin pasti kau akan kembali lagi untukku. Jadi aku berusaha agar cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm, kau ada – ada saja Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura tertawa sekilas.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar Sakura tertawa. Dia ingin sekali melihat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum lagi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Mataku tidak bisa melihat lagi karena kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu, saat itu aku berusaha mengejarmu untuk mengatakan kata maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Tapi aku memang bodoh karena menerobos lalu lintas karena takut kehilangan jejakmu." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura yang mendengarnya kaget bukan main. Sakura mengingat kejadian itu, tapi dia tak tahu kalau Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan.

"Hah?" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Walaupun aku buta, tapi aku sudah sembuh dari emosionalku Sakura. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan emosiku, dan aku ingin hadiah yang kau janjikan itu Sakura." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar membuat Sakura menangis merasakan perih.

'Aku memang sungguh egois.' Batin Sakura.

"Memang, apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura berusaha tersenyum walaupun air matanya masih terjatuh.

"Menikahlah denganku Sakura, jika kau menerimanya aku akan berusaha menjadi suamimu yang baik. Aku juga akan berusaha agar aku bisa melihat lagi, jadi ku mohon meni-"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Sakura. Sasuke kaget mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kau ingin mengabulkan permintaanku sesuai janjimu itu? Aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Hiks, aku sudah menikah dengan Gaara." Ucap Sakura menangis membuat Sasuke lemas seketika, hatinya hancur dan perih mendengar perkataan Sakura.

'Jadi, usahaku memang sia – sia selama ini? Sasuke kau sungguh bodoh.' Batin Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, hiks. Maafkan aku, hiks." Ucap Sakura memegang pinggang Sasuke dengan menangis.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura membuat Sakura tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura yang takut Sasuke beremosional lagi seperti saat itu. Tapi Sakura salah, dia malah melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan merasakan tangan besar itu sedang mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Jadi aku sudah terlambat ya Sakura. Maaf ya, kalau begitu. Tersenyumlah Sakura aku tak ingin mendengarmu menangis lagi, itulah permintaanku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menangis mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sungguh ini membuatnya malah perih dia tak kuasa memendam tangisannya, sungguh dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah menyakiti hati Sasuke sekian lama, dialah yang egois.

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks," tangisan Sakura, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura mengelus kepalanya membuat Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Aku hanya meminta sekali ini saja, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana pelukanmu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Hn, Sasuke-kun, hiks.." ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

'Dia memang sudah sembuh, Sasuke bukan lah Sasuke dulu lagi. Dia sudah lebih dewasa, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura.

"Ibu, apa itu paman Sasuke?" tanya Rin yang diam saja melihat ibunya menangis.

"Ah, Rin. Iya ini paman Sasuke." Ucap Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke karena tersadar oleh pertanyaan Rin.

"Ibu?" suara Sasuke memang kecil tapi Sakura dapat mendengarnya karena dia masih di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ini Rin .. anakku." Ucap Sakura.

"Rin, nama yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan meraba – raba udara mencoba mencari Rin. Sakura pun membantu Sasuke menepatkan tangan Sasuke di atas kepala mungil Rin.

"Rin, pasti kau cantik seperti ibumu." Ucap Sasuke mengelus kepala Rin yang terlebih dahulu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Rin.

"Arigatou paman Sasuke, paman juga tampan seperti yang dikatakan ibu." Ucap Rin dengan semangatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setelah mengucapkan "Terima kasih," yang entah untuk Sakura atau Rin. Sakura melihat keadaan Sasuke merasa sedih. Sasuke tetap terlihat bahagia walaupun cobaan berat sedang dia alami.

Tanpa sadar kedua pasangan suami istri sedang memerhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura, Itachi dan Konan memerhatikan dengan begitu sedih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke adalah adik yang begitu dicintai Itachi, pasti Itachi juga bisa merasakan perasaan yang dialami Sasuke saat ini.

Sakura pun akhirnya pulang dari rumah Sasuke, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping jalan. Sakura menangis terus menerus sejak bertemu Sasuke, dia tak dapat menyetir karena tubuhnya sangat gemetar.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks.. Sasuke-kun, hikss.." ucap Sakura yang keluar dari tangisannya itu.

Rin yang melihat ibunya terpukul ikut bersedih, "Ibu.." gumam Rin yang duduk di samping ibunya.

Sedangkan Itachi mencoba melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di kamarnya, punggung Sasuke terlihat gemetar dan suara isakan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Membuat itachi mencengkram kenop pintu kamar Sasuke begitu kuat.

Sasuke menangis mencoba tabah dengan keadaannya. Sasuke begitu mencintai Sakura dan Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja demi bersama dengan Sakura, tapi Sasuke tahu dia akan menyakiti Sakura jika berada disampingnya, karena itu dia rela membebaskan Sakura demi kebahagiaannya.

Mereka menangis bersama walau berbeda tempat, merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Karena keegoisannya masing – masing. Tuhan memang sedang tak berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Wahh gomen kalau gaje ceritanya ;;;

ini gak tahu rai lagi mikir cerita begini :D

mind to RnR minna? :D

Yosh! ganbatte!


End file.
